Regarde moi
by xxx Azusa xxx
Summary: Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il m'ignore ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? James... * Petite fanfic James/Lily ; POV Lily *
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, voici ma première fanfic écrite à la première personne du singulier. J'en ai pas l'habitude, alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! :)_

_J'ai déjà écrit les autres chapitres, il y en aura trois au programme. Je me surprends moi même d'avoir déjà fait la suite mais au moins je suis assurée de tout poster dans les temps (qui dépendront des com' :P )._

_Pour résumer, c'est une petite fic sur l'un de mes couples préférés :)_

_Bref, bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez ^^_

_Ah, et tout est à Jo Rowling, sauf le scénario, il est à moi... si si jvous jure :D_

* * *

_* Regarde moi *_

_Chapitre 1 :_

Septième et dernière année à Poudlard pour moi. Après un été monotone, je retrouve enfin mes amies. Ces vacances ont été classiques malgré la menace montante d'un mage noir fou en puissance. Mes parents sont toujours aussi fiers de moi tandis que ma soeur me méprise de plus en plus. J'ai bien essayé d'établir un contact mais mes tentatives étaient toutes vaines et unilatérales. Pétunia n'a pas mâché ses mots en me traitant de nouveau de monstre.

Je venais d'effectuer un sortilège de manucure sur ma mère, toute heureuse.

-C'est magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle. Tu devrais te laisser faire, Pétunia.

Pétunia, bornée, s'est alors disputée avec notre mère. Quand je pris la parole pour les calmer, elle explosa.

-Toi, tais toi ! Tu me dégoutes, toi et ta satanée magie ! Monstre ! Je te déteste ! Avait-elle hurlé.

-Pétunia... tentais-je.

-Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole ! Hors de ma vue !

Elle sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Le coeur en éclat, je m'effondrais dans les bras de ma mère en pleurs. Je savais que quelque chose venait de se briser. Cet infime lien que j'entretenais encore avec ma soeur venait de se rompre.

C'est donc le coeur lourd que je fais ma rentrée à Poudlard. Pour ne pas inquiéter mes amies, je ne leur parlerai pas de ma soeur. Je tente d'oublier mes peines et rigole naïvement avec elles. Je veux retrouver la routine de ma scolarité, ne plus me soucier de mes problèmes personnels.

Tout se passe comme les années précédentes. Mes amies, le train, le château, la répartition, le diner et le retour dans la salle commune. L'habitude en somme.

Mais quelque chose manque à l'appel, ou plutôt quelqu'un, que je cherche discrètement du coin de l'oeil pendant tout le repas.

C'est en entrant dans la salle commune que je le vois enfin. La pièce est ordinairement bondée mais un groupe de garçons plus âgés sort du lot. Assis dans les confortables fauteuils, les maraudeurs parlent bruyamment.

J'ignore pourquoi mais je sens mon coeur s'emballer quand je vois mes amies s'approcher d'eux pour les saluer. Ils cessent leur conversation et nous rendent notre salut.

James Potter. Voici la personne qui a chamboulé ma rentrée qui aurait du être ordinaire. Pas par sa présence. Au contraire, c'est à cause de son absence que j'en étais venue à le chercher. Il ne se passait pas une année sans qu'il m'accoste dans le train. Mais pas cette année apparemment. Il n'avait même pas cherché à se mettre à côté de moi dans la Grande Salle. J'en étais même venue à ressentir comme une sensation de manque...

James lève les yeux vers moi, souriant. Le simple fait de croiser son regard et je sens mon coeur s'emballer de nouveau.

-Salut, Evans. Alors, bonnes vacances ?

Mais l'entendre m'appeler par mon nom me stoppe la respiration. Depuis quand James Potter m'appelle par mon nom de famille ? La réponse me vient d'elle même, simpliste. C'est parce que c'est moi qui l'ai intimé de ne pas être familier avec moi en sixième année. Mais depuis quand James Potter écoute-t-il se que je lui dit ?

Je me ressaisis.

-Ca peut aller. Et toi ?

-Tranquille aussi.

Ce n'était qu'une conversation amicale et courte, selon les bonnes manières, mais elle fut réconfortante pour moi. Je ne peux dire pourquoi mais je me sens bien plus légère et cette sensation de manque disparue. Le simple fait de lui parler, de le voir lever les yeux vers moi me donne l'assurance qu'il est bel et bien là.

Car oui, le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu dans le train m'a fait peur. Cette peur de ne plus le revoir, cela signifie pour moi la perte d'une valeur sure. Et vu qu'en ce moment, mes valeurs sures telle que la famille s'écorchaient peu à peu... Je me raccroche à ce qui me reste et j'ai le sentiment que ma bouée de secours en ces temps troublés, c'est lui.

* * *

_Oui c'est court, je vous l'accorde mais les autres chapitres sont plus longs. Ce n'est pas prévu que cette fic traîne en longueur donc..._

_ Bref merci d'avoir lu et... reviews ?? :D_

_Azusa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello ! Voici la suite avec un peu de retard (problème avec internet -_-")_

_Un grand merci à **Adore**** Youu**,** water-lily2901**,** Eleonath**,** Azura C.** et** xD Mini xD **pour les reviews ! Ca fait rudement plaisir :)_

_Petite question : vous préférez une fic longue mais avec des chapitres courts, ou, une fic courte avec des chapitres longs ? Parce que c'est pour savoir si je fais traîner en longueur ou pas (même si c'est pas prévu initialement)... ^^_

_Enfin, je vais pas m'éterniser, voilà le deuxième chapitre, encore court :P. _

_

* * *

Chapitre 2_

Les cours ont repris mais James ne se comporte toujours pas comme avant avec moi. J'ai le sentiment qu'il m'ignore. Pas au propre sens du terme car il continue de me parler et de me sourire. Mais c'est toujours en présence de ses amis. Pas une fois il ne m'a accosté, ni dragué. Il ne me harcèle plus en me demandant de sortir avec lui. C'est devant ce constat que m'a de nouveau envahi cette sensation d'abandon.

Au début, je me suis dit que ce n'était que mon imagination. Mais je me suis rendue à l'évidence : quelque chose a changé dans son comportement vis-à-vis de moi. Je le trouve plus distant. J'ai demandé conseil à mes amies mais elles n'ont pas su me répondre. Oui, elles savent que James commence à me plaire. Elles l'ont soupçonné puis je leur ai avoué. Comment leur cacher mes sentiments alors qu'à chaque fois que James me regarde je fonds littéralement, qu'il me parle je rougis et quand il se détourne, je suis déçue ?

Qui sait observer ce serait rendu compte de ces petits détails. Et Remus Lupin sait observer.

Remus. J'ai toujours aimé Remus. Nous sommes assez proches, surtout depuis que je connais son secret. J'ai confiance en lui. Un jour, il me surprit en pleine contemplation de James à la bibliothèque.

-Salut Lily, dit-il en prenant place à mes côtés.

-Ah, bonjour, dis-je après un léger sursaut. Remus a toujours été discret.

-Ce serait indiscret que te demander qui tu regardes ?

Je rougis d'un seul coup, le regarde et secoue vivement la tête.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je regarde James ??

-Ah ! Au moins, tu ne nies pas...

Je ferme la bouche d'un coup et baisse les yeux. Mon traite de regard ne peut s'empêcher de se diriger vers l'objet de ma fascination. Je soupire, vaincue. Me sachant ouverte à la discussion, Remus reprend :

-Pourquoi n'es-tu pas honnête avec lui, Lily ?

-Parce que si je lui avoue quoique ce soit et qu'il ne m'accepte pas, rien ne sera plus jamais pareil.

Remus sourit d'un air triste.

-Tu as peur du changement n'est ce pas ?

Je le regarde, surprise. Comment ce garçon peut il lire aussi facilement en moi ?

-Tu es plutôt perspicace...

-Oui. Mais Lily, vivre toujours au même rythme sans connaître d'autres choses ne t'apportera rien.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ? Te voilà philosophe ?

Il me sourit.

-Non, je le sais par expérience. C'est parce que je me suis moins replié sur moi même que j'ai pu connaître James, Sirius et Peter. Je me suis ouvert à eux, avec l'appréhension d'être rejeté.

-Et... que c'est il passé ?

Bien sur, je connais déjà la réponse.

-Ils sont devenus mes meilleurs amis et ont même fait des choses inimaginables pour moi.

Je le regarde d'un air interrogateur mais il reste silencieux, énigmatique.

-Le seul conseil que je peux te donner, c'est de lui faire confiance. Sous ses airs prétentieux, James a un coeur énorme.

Et il s'éloigne en me laissant à mes pensées. Je sais que James n'est pas un gros prétentieux. Il se vante un peu mais il n'est pas égoïste, il pense aux autres et défend les plus faibles, il ferait tout pour ceux qui lui sont chers. Cette description ressemble quelque peu à celle de Robin des Bois... Je rigole toute seule avec en tête, l'image d'un James en collant vers et d'un arc et disant : je prends aux riches pour donner aux pauvres !

Quelques regards se tournent vers moi et je me calme. Je reprends ma contemplation. Il est assis quelques tables devant moi, de dos, en compagnie des maraudeurs. Remus reprend place à ses côtés.

Je soupire. Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau avec ses cheveux en épis. J'ai tellement envie de les décoiffer encore plus moi même...

Soudain, trois filles que je devine de Serdaigle à leur cravate bleue s'approchent d'eux. Je me redresse pour tenté d'écouter la conversation. Je sais que c'est mal. Mais ma curiosité prend le dessus à ma raison.

Elles parlent fort. Je n'ai aucun mal à entendre.

-Dites, les garçons, c'est cet après midi le match de Quidditch...

-Effectivement, dit Sirius d'un ton charmeur. Et que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?

-Et bien, toi et James, vous êtes dans l'équipe de Gryffondor. Alors on se disait que vous pouviez nous dédicacer nos écharpes...

-Mais avec plaisir !

Sirius se saisit de sa baguette et s'en sert comme d'un stylo pour signer, laissant une belle marque dorée sur le tissu. James sourit et fit de même.

Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je suis prise d'une soudaine envie de leur déchirer leurs écharpes à la noix et de les envoyer valser, ces mijaurées. Je sais. Je suis jalouse. De mauvaise humeur, je remballe mes affaires et prends la direction de la salle commune.

_

* * *

_

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?? Je vais vite poster la suite ! Promis ! Enfin, cela dépend de vous... :)_

_Merci d'avoir lu. _

_Azusa_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde ! Tout d'abord, désolée du retard, problème de connexion et je suis partie en vacances :)_

_Mais voici la suite, plus longue que prévue mais ce n'est pas plus mal. Merci pour les reviews !! 9 en seulement deux chapitres !! J'en attendais pas tant :D _

_Bref, sans plus tarder, voilà le troisième chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ^^_

_

* * *

Chapitre 3_

Depuis mon altercation avec Remus, je me sens quelque peu mal à l'aise. Il faut dire que je lui ai clairement dit mes sentiments. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'avouer cela au meilleur ami de James ?Du coup, dès qu'il s'approche de moi, seul ou avec sa bande, je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. Encore plus quand James est avec lui. Mais lui, ce nigaud, ne s'aperçoit de rien, bien sur. Ca m'arrangerait bien qu'il le voie. Il est aveugle ou quoi ? Remus retient toujours un sourire dans ces cas là.

Mais le pire, ce n'est pas Remus. Non, le pire c'est l'autre meilleur ami de James. Son frère de coeur comme ils disent. Oui, le plus menaçant, dans cette histoire c'est lui, Sirius Black.

Sirius. Par où commencer ?... Sirius est ce qu'on peut littéralement appeler, un beau gosse. C'est _la_ coqueluche à Poudlard, la star incontournable. En deux mots : charmant et séduisant. Oui, même moi, la petite miss-je-sais-tout l'avoue. Mais je ne fais que partie du lot. Il est tellement connu et reconnu qu'il paraît qu'il a un fan-club. Mais bon. Cela ne m'intéresse en rien. C'est le fait qu'il soit un maraudeur le pire. Et pas le plus discret. Ma relation avec lui s'est améliorée avec le temps, passant du stade petit prétentieux, au niveau frère de James.

Pourquoi je parle de Sirius ? Mais parce que lui aussi peut se montrer observateur quand il le veut. Oui, il le sait...

Je me suis faîte prendre le jour du match de Quidditch. J'étais avec mes amies et en tant que Gryffondor, nous nous devions de supporter notre équipe. C'est donc bien enveloppée dans mon écharpe rouge et or que je suivie mes amies jusqu'au stade. J'allais monter dans les gradins à la suite des autres quand je me fis tirer hors de la foule. Je lève la tête, furieuse contre mon pseudo agresseur.

-Black ! Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

-Du calme Lily ! se défend le jeune homme.

Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et attends une explication. Il me regarde avec un sourire en coin et me fait signe de regarder par dessus son épaule. Au loin, je vois James, entouré d'une foule de filles. Mes yeux s'écarquillent un instant devant ce spectacle mais je me reprends bien vite.

-Oui, et alors ?

-Ben, je me suis dit que tu voudrais peut-être l'encourager avant le début du match...

Le sourire de Sirius s'agrandit encore. Je rougis et lance :

-Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de...

-Je suis pas aveugle, t'inquiète.

Et sur ce, il me prend par les épaules et m'entraîne avec lui. Il se fraye un chemin parmi les surexcitées, ne me lâchant pas et me plante devant un James surpris. Je tente de bégayer quelque chose, rouge d'être aussi proche de lui, mais Sirius reprend :

-Tiens ! Je t'ai amené notre porte bonheur !

-Porte bonheur ?? articulais-je.

-Oui, et la tradition veut que le porte bonheur embrasse le capitaine de l'équipe...

-Quoi ? dis-je en même temps que James.

-Mais oui, assure Sirius. Allez, Lils, fais un effort... tu veux qu'on perde ou quoi ?

-Euh, non, mais je...

-Sirius... commence James, menaçant.

-Alors c'est parfait !

Et il me pousse dans les bras de James qui me réceptionne. Ses joues ont légèrement rougies. Je n'imagine même pas mon cas. Tremblante, je me remets sur mes pieds. Il marmonne quelque chose contre Sirius. Mais, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je l'interromps par un rapide baiser du bout des lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, mais j'ai vu là une occasion à ne pas laisser passer. Je me détourne, encore plus rouge en murmurant un rapide « bonne chance » et m'en vais en courant.

Je n'ose pas me retourner mais quand je tourne à un angle, je me permets un coup d'oeil en arrière. James aborde un sourire niais tandis que Sirius lui fait l'accolade avec un grand éclat de rire. Je rigole dans mon écharpe. Ce Sirius, pas discret mais au moins, il emploi les grands moyens.

Je passe le bout de mes doigts gelés par le froid sur le bout de mes lèvres. Je soupire de contentement et décide de rejoindre mes amies.

Gryffondor a gagné. La victoire se fête dans la salle commune, comme d'ordinaire. Je ne suis pas fan de Quidditch mais je décide quand même de m'amuser. La nourriture et la bière-au-beurre coulent à flot. Je chante, mange et bois comme tout le monde. Je rigole avec mes amies. Je suis bien. Je jette de fréquent regards en coin à James. Mais je n'arrive pas à capter ses yeux.

Lui aussi s'amuse entouré de ses amis. Beaucoup tiennent à le féliciter, lui et le reste de l'équipe. Un petit attroupement s'est formé autour d'eux. Mes amies aussi tiennent à les féliciter. Je suis réticente à l'idée d'approcher James de si près. Mais elles me traînent avec elles.

-Alors les filles, vous aussi vous venez voir les grands vainqueurs ? dit Sirius.

Elles gloussent, se dandinent et rient. Je suis un peu gênée par leur attitude mais je mets ça sur le compte de l'ambiance. Une à une, elles embrassent sur la joue les membres de l'équipe. Je fais de même. Au niveau de Sirius, celui-ci me fait un grand sourire très suggestif. Je lui lance un regard qui se veut furieux mais je ne peux lui en être que reconnaissante.

Quand vient le tour de James, j'hésite. Il me regarde de ses yeux chocolats intenses et je fonds. Pivoine, je lui effleure la joue de la mienne en murmurant un « félicitation » tandis qu'il me tient par la taille. Je m'attarde plus que de coutume et lui aussi laisse ses mains sur mes hanches plus que nécessaire. Je frissonne à son contact puis m'éloigne, prise dans la foule. Je me retourne légèrement et vois qu'il me cherche des yeux sans me voir.

Un sourire se forme sur mes lèvres. Contente, je vais me coucher.

Toute la nuit je me demande comment il va se comporter avec moi, maintenant que je lui ai volé un baiser. Je glousse de contentement comme une gamine dans mon lit. Je décide de me lever, légère et heureuse. Mais ma joie retombe bien vite. Dans la Grande Salle, pas un seul regard chocolat ne croise le mien. Quand on s'approche du groupe de garçons, il me salue, comme tous les jours. Mon sourire disparaît de mon visage tandis que je contemple mon assiette. Il a repris cette distance entre nous. Je soupire et tente de retenir mes larmes. Alors, il allait faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je ne représente définitivement plus rien pour lui ? Très bien ! Je ferais de même ou plutôt, je tenterai.

Les semaines s'écoulent lentement. Il est toujours distant et moi je fais aussi l'indifférente. Mais mon humeur en prend un sacré coup. Je suis triste de ne plus être son centre d'intérêt favori.

Un jour, lors d'une heure libre, je me sens encore plus frustrée. Mes amies me demandent ce qui ne va pas mais je nie, disant que ça allait. Mais leurs interrogatoires sont persistant et même insistant. Je les comprends, je ferai la même chose pour l'une d'elle.

A bout de nerf, je sors de la tour de Gryffondor pour prendre l'air. J'en ai bien besoin. Je me réfugie dans un couloir désert.

C'est là que je le vis. James Potter. Encore et toujours lui. En plus de peupler mes rêves, il faut qu'il soit là dans mes moments de solitude recherchés. Mais en même temps, je l'en remercie. Joyeuse, je décide de m'approcher de lui.

Il était dos à moi, face à une jeune femme blonde. Je me stoppe dans mon élan, crispée. Je reste là, à les contempler tous les deux. James semble raconter une de ses blagues au vue du rire perçant de la fille. L'_autre _fille.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais sur le coup, je me sens trahie. Alors c'est donc ça... il en a assez de moi, hein ? Il ne s'intéresse plus à moi au point d'aller draguer une de ces poulettes ? Mes mains commencent à trembler. Mon regard passe de la nuque de James au visage de la blonde. Le premier mot qui me vient à l'esprit est jolie. Oui, je ne peux le nier, elle est belle avec ses yeux bleus et sa chevelure blonde. Le deuxième adjectif qui me vient en tête cependant fut _Barbie_. Etant née moldue, j'ai grandi au milieu de toute ces poupées idéalisées. Et elle l'est, cette fille, idéale_._

Je suis cependant la première à dire qu'il ne faut pas juger les gens au premier coup d'oeil. Ainsi, je prends sur moi pour tenter de ne pas lui trouver de défaut tel un insignifiant bouton. Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi même. Cela fait des années que James tente une approche avec moi et je n'ai fait que le rembarrer. Je souris jaune à moi même face à la similitude de cette situation avec celle que j'ai avec Pétunia. Elle aussi est bornée depuis longtemps.

Je dois changer de comportement ! Je ne veux pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

C'est avec cette résolution que je m'approche du pseudo couple en pleine conversation. La blonde cesse de parler quand elle me voit.

Surpris, James se tourne vers moi.

-Evans ?

-Salut James ! dis-je tout sourire.

-Heu bonjour...

-Tu tombes bien c'est toi que je cherchais, continue-je avec entrain.

Mais je fus coupée par la blonde.

-Hum, tu m'excuses là, mais je suis déjà entrain de parler avec James.

Outrée de mettre fait coupée alors qu'il m'a fallu tant de courage pour l'approcher, je me tourne vers elle. Je lui jette un regard noir qu'elle me renvoi bien gentiment. James nous regarde sans comprendre.

-Excuses moi, dis-je avec un sourire éclatant digne d'une pub pour dentifrice. Je vous laisse terminer alors.

Toujours avec ce sourire je me recule d'un pas pour lui laisser la place mais ne bouge pas plus.

Elle me regarde bizarrement mais décide de faire comme si je n'étais pas là. James me jette des regards interloqués.

-Oui, donc ! Ca te dis Jamesie ?

Comment ose-t-elle l'appeler comme ça ?!

James ne répond pas tout de suite. Il m'observe toujours avec un drôle de regard, intense. La blonde croise les bras sur son imposante poitrine avec impatience. Mon sourire devient triomphant et je lève les yeux vers ceux de James. S'en suit un long moment pendant lequel je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir face à son regard envoutant.

-Hey ! Je te parle !

-Non, désolé mais je ne veux pas venir avec toi à Pré-au-Lard.

Il ne m'a toujours pas quitté des yeux, cherchant à sonder mes pensées.

Rageuse, la blonde s'en va en marmonnant des insultes à mon égard. Mais je n'en ai que faire. Il est enfin seul avec moi.

* * *

_Voili voilou :) alors ? qu'en pensez vous ?? review ? à la prochaine ?_

_Merci en tout cas :)_

_Azusa_


	4. Chapter 4

_Coucou ! Voici le quatrième chapitre ! La fin se profile à l'horizon dans le prochain chapitre, mais il est encore temps de savourer celui-ci :)_

_Merci pour vos review, et encore une fois, j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :D_

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

_Chapitre 4_

Je vois que James commence à éprouver de l'embarras à force qu'on se regarde ainsi sans rien dire. Enfin, pas autant que moi. Je sens que mes joues se chauffent et j'en déduis que je doit être bien rouge.

James rompt le contact visuel en jetant un regard alentour.

-Alors, de quoi voulais tu me parler ? Me demande-t-il en prenant un air dégagé.

Je rigole, nerveuse.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder...

Voyant mon malaise, il tente de détendre l'atmosphère.

-Pourtant tu n'as pas ta langue dans ta poche, dit-il avec un rire.

Je ne réplique pas mais je lui rends son sourire.

-On marche ?

Il acquiesce et nous nous mettons en marche, silencieux. Je sais que je le prends un peu au dépourvu en l'accostant ainsi, moi qui ne lui ai jamais témoigné d'attention particulière, sauf le jour du match de Quidditch. Je ne lui ai jamais donné d'explication à mon baiser, vu qu'il n'est jamais venu me la demander. Dans tous les cas, je ne me voyais pas lui dire que j'avais seulement saisi l'occasion de l'embrasser. Je ris dans ma tête face à la situation. J'avais de nouveau une occasion en or à saisir. Celle de lui dévoiler mes sentiments pour lui...

Nous avançons toujours, pour finir par nous retrouver dans le parc. La neige légère qui tombe marque la fin de l'automne. Une fine couche blanche recouvre la mousse du sol et les quelques plantes sauvages. Il ne fait pas froid. Pourtant je frisonne. Sa simple présence me met dans un tel émoi. Je ne cesse de penser à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

_Oui, James, tu comprends, tu étais là, avec ta greluche. Vu que j'étais jalouse, je me suis interposée pour la faire gicler. Comment ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Enfin, James chéri, mais parce que je t'aime et que tu n'as rien à faire avec elle. C'est moi qui te convient le mieux. Alors maintenant, embrasses moi !_ Et là, je me jette dans ses bras.

Non ! Mauvais scénario... Faut-il que je sois plus directe ? Je me retourne, là, tout de suite, l'enlace et l'embrasse comme si ma vie en dépendait ! Non, encore plus nul... Il faut que je lui dise mes sentiments et que je connaisse les siens, pas que je devienne hystérique comme ses groupies. En plus, je n'aurais jamais assez d'audace pour l'embrasser maintenant alors que je rougie par sa simple présence.

Je soupire discrètement, accablée. Je n'y arriverai jamais !... Je me sermonne mentalement. Non, il ne faut pas que j'abandonne ! Sinon, je le perdrai définitivement. Je lui jette un regard en biais.

Il marche toujours à mes côtés, les mains dans les poches, fredonnant un air que je ne connais pas.

Finalement, nous arrivons devant le grand chêne, près du lac. Cet endroit a marqué la fin de mon amitié avec Severus Rogue et la naissance de mes sentiments pour James. Ce jour là, il avait témoigné pour moi une telle ferveur en cherchant à me protéger... Bien sur, à cette époque, je reniais mes sentiments pour lui, me persuadant qu'il n'était qu'un idiot sans cervelle. Mais le temps a passé. J'ai passé plus de temps avec les Gryffondors et donc avec les maraudeurs. Et plus le temps a passé, plus je me rendais compte qu'il était à l'opposé de l'idée que j'avais de lui. En fait, je n'avais jamais pris le temps de vraiment le connaître. J'ai décelé en lui d'innombrables qualités, dont les plus essentielles à mes yeux. C'est ce qui m'a fait tomber sous le charme. Mais je n'ai réellement accepté mes propres sentiments que bien trop tard... Maintenant, c'est différent.

Et ça aurait été facile de deviner, quand on sait observer, que je suis folle de lui depuis longtemps. La rougeur de mes joues quand il me draguait, le regard que je lui lançais en cours à son insu... Des petits détails qui ne sont pas passés inaperçus aux yeux de mes amies. Ni aux yeux des siens, apparemment. Mais bien sur, je niais tout sentiment. Pourquoi ? Par fierté sans doute...

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai que faire de ma satanée fierté. C'est à cause d'elle que j'ai manqué des moments qui auraient pu être les plus beaux de ma vie. Et c'est à cause d'elle que je suis maintenant à deux doigts de le perdre définitivement. C'est sa distance à mon égard qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur la fragilité du lien que j'ai avec lui. Mais je ferai tout pour maintenir ce lien, aussi infime qu'il soit.

Et le mieux, c'est encore d'être honnête.

Je m'arrête sous le grand arbre et contemple le lac. Il est encore là, proche de moi, toujours silencieux. Je sais qu'il attend des explications et qu'il ne dira rien tant que moi même je n'aurais rien dit.

C'est donc avec tout mon courage de Gryffondor que je pris la parole :

-Pourquoi m'ignores-tu ?

* * *

_Voilà pour l'avant dernier chapitre !! Vous avez aimé ? Review ? :)_

_Azusa._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hy ! _

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic Regarde moi. Merci à tous ceux qui ont posté des reviews et qui été fidèles au rendez vous :) Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic dans sa globalité (c'est ma première avec le sujet "je") ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

**Chapitre 5.**_

-Pourquoi m'ignore-tu ?

Mon pouls s'accéléra. J'attendais la réponse avec impatience mais résignée, je continuais à fixer un point invisible au loin, face au lac.

-Je ne t'ignore pas, dit-il simplement.

Je ne réplique pas tout de suite. S'il ne m'ignore pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il se comporte différemment ? Si je lui pose une telle question c'est sur, il saura que je regrette le temps où il me courait après. Je ferme les yeux un instant, prends une grande inspiration et lance :

-Alors pourquoi n'est-ce plus comme avant ?

Là, il se tourne vers moi. Je sens un regard intense posé sur moi et, n'y tenant plus, je me tourne également. Et moi aussi, je lui rends son regard. Mais je ne peux le soutenir sans rougir car je me sens fondre devant ses yeux chocolats. Sur le coup, je songe que j'adore le chocolat... Nerveuse, je me mords la lèvre, geste qu'il voit et qui le fait sourire.

-Dis moi, pourquoi toutes ces questions ?

-Pour savoir.

-Tu trouves que j'ai changé ?

Aie. Il chauffe. Il a un drôle d'air, comme si c'était justement ce qu'il attendait.

-Pas toi. Ton comportement.

-Ah bon ? Et tu crois que c'est voulu ?

-C'est moi qui t'ai posé une question, James. Ne réponds pas par une autre.

Je commence à m'énerver. Pas à cause de lui. Je stresse de sa réponse. Et le pire, c'est qu'il semble prendre ça comme un jeu, amusé de la situation, alors que moi je suis entièrement sérieuse. Il doit lire tout mon sérieux sur mes traits car il cesse de sourire et dit dans un murmure un peu rauque.

-Dis moi clairement ce que tu veux savoir. Je répondrais à chacune de tes questions dans la mesure du possible, mais sois honnête.

Je frisonne, mais je me prends au jeu. Voilà l'occasion que j'attendais de savoir ce qu'il pense véritablement de moi.

-Que suis-je devenue pour toi ?

-Tu es toujours la même pour moi.

-C'est à dire ?

-Comme au premier jour.

-Qu'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

-En quelques mots : magnifique, passionnante, surprenante mais aussi et surtout, tellement inaccessible.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ?

-Toi.

-Comment ça ?

-Ton attitude. Tu ne m'as jamais pris au sérieux Lily, alors j'ai tout simplement fait ce que tu m'as demandé.

Je sens mes yeux s'embuer de larmes car je connais déjà la réponse. Je ferme les yeux un instant pour ravaler mes larmes.

-Et qu'est ce que je t'ai demandé ? dis je d'une voix quelque peu étranglée par les sanglots imminents.

-De te laisser tranquille, murmure-t-il.

En disant cela, il se détourne et commence à s'éloigner lentement.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer, ma gorge se nouer. Une douleur sans nom me transperce. Des larmes s'échappent enfin de leur prison, sans que je le veuille.

Alors c'est donc ça ? Quand quelqu'un à qui on tient nous tourne le dos ? Quand l'être aimé nous délaisse pour avoir lui même été ignoré ?

Je commence à trembler et la main sur le coeur, je m'écroule au sol. La vision floue, je vois seulement mes larmes s'écraser sur la fine neige fraîche. Je sens que ce sentiment d'abandon me reprend. Ce sentiment d'être délaissée, la tristesse d'être abandonnée, la peur de ne plus voir cet être si cher à mes yeux... Tous ces sentiments m'inondent par vagues successives. Vagues qui ne cessent d'affluer et viennent m'immerger de l'intérieur.

Je serre les dents et lève les yeux vers James en le cherchant du regard. Il est de dos, loin. Le chagrin m'envahit encore plus fort et mes larmes coulent d'elles même. Une voix hurle en moi. Et là, je panique.

Non ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse ! Je ne veux pas de nouveau perdre un être cher ! Non ! Non... Je t'en pris ! James, regarde moi ! Ne me laisse pas... Ne pars pas...

Je sens que mon coeur va exploser tellement il bat fort. Les joues rouges et inondées de larmes, je tente de me redresser sur mes jambes. Je me lève, instable et à demi-courbée et hurle ce que mon cerveau m'intime de dire :

-JAAAMES !!!

Mon cri désespéré fait écho dans le parc. Il se stoppe mais ne se retourne pas. Je respire fort. Mes poumons, inondés par l'air froid, me brûlent.

-Je t'en prie James !! Ne me laisse pas derrière toi !

Il n'a toujours pas bougé. Mais je le sais attentif à mes paroles. Mon coeur ne cesse de battre la chamade, comme s'il souhaitait sortir de mon corps afin de ne plus souffrir. Je n'ai qu'un seul désir, qu'une seule pensée à cet instant. _Ne pars pas loin de moi !_

-Regarde moi !! James ! Regarde moi !

Il se retourne légèrement mais ne me regarde pas directement dans les yeux.

-Pardonne moi, James, pardonne moi ! Je n'ai pas su faire attention. Mais j'ai compris. Je ne veux pas que tu partes ! James ! Ne me quittes pas !

Je fais une pause, à bout de souffle. Je cherche ses yeux des miens mais il regarde obstinément le sol.

-JAMES ! REGARDE MOI !! je hurle désespérément à plein poumon.

Enfin, il lève les yeux vers moi et je capte son regard. Je reprends la parole, sans crier cette fois, d'une voix presque suppliante. Je veux lui dire. Je dois tout dire. Je veux qu'il sache.

-Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas... pas encore...

Mes lèvres tremblent, je gémis de douleur et m'écroule de nouveau. Mes mains s'enfoncent dans la neige molle et mes larmes perlent sur mes joues. Mon corps est secoué de sanglots.

-Je t'aime James !! Je t'aime ! Tellement... tellement...

Ma voix diminue peu à peu. Je n'ai plus la force de parler fort. Mes mots ne sont que des murmures mais j'ai l'espoir qu'il les entendent.

Alors c'est comme ça que ça doit se terminer ? Il va me laisser seule ? Après tout je l'ai mérité. J'ai été ignoble avec lui, il ne fait que me rendre l'appareil._ Jamais plus il ne me dira "je t'aime". _Devant cet affligeant constat, les larmes perlent encore et la tristesse me transperce de nouveau. Alors je ne retiens plus mon chagrin et le laisse s'exprimer. Je pleure sans retenue, sans concession. Mes épaules sont secouées de mes sanglots, je me balance inconsciemment d'avant en arrière, et je gémis mon malheur.

Avant, j'aurais tout fait pour lui cacher mes sentiments et ma tristesse. Mais qu'importe, maintenant qu'il m'a laissé.

Tout à coup je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et une autre soulever doucement mon menton. Je lève la tête et le vois accroupi, face à moi. Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens. Son regard est doux, tendre, un sourire naît sur ses lèvres.

-James, je murmure.

-Chut, ne dis rien.

Il essuie mes larmes avec ses pouces.

-Il aura fallu que je m'éloigne de toi pour mieux m'approcher ensuite. Tu es surprenante Lily, tu as hurlé comme une folle désespérée.

Je me tends et mes larmes remontent.

-Mais tu es la première a me faire une telle déclaration, murmure-t-il.

Et là, il capte mes lèvres. James m'embrasse. Un simple baiser tendre, doux et sage. Mais plein de promesses. Je suis tellement surprise que quand il se retire, je n'ai qu'une envie, recommencer.

Il se lève et me tire par les bras pour me remettre sur mes pieds. Je vacille quelque peu mais il me prend dans ses bras pour me maintenir. Je rougi spontanément tandis qu'il rit de mon embarras. Pour me cacher, je me serre contre lui et il me rend mon étreinte.

-J'avais peur que tu me laisse, que tu partes sans savoir à quel point je tiens à toi, murmurai-je.

-Je ne te laisserai jamais. Je t'aime, Lily. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi depuis tellement longtemps...

Mon coeur s'emballe et mes mains s'accrochent à son pull. Lui me serre encore plus fort. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me le dit mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. J'ai tellement attendu ce moment que ce simple "je t'aime" a pour moi une signification bien particulière. Je suis heureuse. Entière. Ma tête contre son torse, je sens son coeur battre sereinement. Je soupire de contentement. Il est à mes côtés, il ne partira plus jamais...

Soudain, il se recule, se penche et capture mes lèvres dans un chaste baiser. Cette fois-ci, je suis prête à l'accueillir et je savoure pleinement les lèvres de James. Mais j'en veux plus. Au moment où il se retire, je passe mes mains sur sa nuque et le ramène contre moi pour un baiser plus passionné. Il ne se fait pas prier pour y répondre ardemment, ses mains sur ma taille. Je passe mes mains dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus qu'ils ne le sont. Je sens mes entrailles prendre feu quand il passe sa langue sur la mienne pour en quémander plus.

Je n'ai qu'une pensée à ce moment : enfin il est là, avec moi. Pour moi.

A bout de souffle on s'écarte l'un de l'autre. J'ai les joues rouges, je sais. Je ne pourrais jamais complètement me débarrasser de ma gène, même avec lui.

-Wouah ! J'en ai tellement rêvé, dit-il quelque peu chamboulé par le baiser.

-Maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus partir, je lui confie.

Il rigole. Il passe son nez sur mon cou, câlin, et je sens qu'il respire mon parfum.

-Pourquoi partirai-je alors que j'ai tout ce que je désire entre mes bras ?

Un sourire niais naquit sur mes lèvres sous le compliment. Il se redresse et me regarde amoureusement. Je suis prise d'un élan de fierté car c'est à moi et moi seule qu'est adressée toute cette tendresse. Je dépose un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres et demande :

-Pourquoi t'es tu éloigné de moi cette année ?

Il soupire.

-Tu ne lâches pas l'affaire, hein ?

-Jamais.

Il se détache de moi, me prend la main et nous faisons route vers le château. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'ainsi, à marcher simplement main dans la main, nous faisons vraiment couple. Je m'approche un peu plus de lui.

-J'ai tout simplement fait ce que Remus m'a conseillé de faire. Je voulais te montrer que je n'étais pas ce petit prétentieux que tu pensais que j'étais. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à de tels effets.

-J'ai cru que tu ne t'intéressais plus à moi, avouai-je.

-Je t'ai toujours appartenu, sourit il.

-Alors c'était qui cette blonde ?

Il part en fou rire. Mais devant mon air mécontent il reprend mes lèvres.

-Jalouse, j'adore ça...

Avant que j'ai le temps de répliquer il lance :

-Je t'aime...

Je suis folle de bonheur. Je me rends compte que j'ai laissé la panique m'envahir cette année. J'ai toujours eu peur du changement mais il est bon parfois de sortir du quotidien et de la routine. Sans quoi, je n'aurai pas connu un tel bonheur.

-Je peux te poser une simple et dernière question ?

-Vas-y.

-Qu'est ce que je représente pour toi, James ?

-Tout...

_The End._

* * *

_J'ai toujours voulu écrire ça. Ca fait belle fin de film :)_

_ Voilà, cette fanfic est terminée. La première que je termine vraiment ^^ Qu'en avez vous pensé ? _

_Merci d'avoir lu._

_Azusa._


End file.
